


Sarah Walker Mission Log: Day 1427

by Principia



Series: Sarah Walker's Mission Logs [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, sarahwalkermissionlog.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission to the Sarah Walker's Mission Logs Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Walker Mission Log: Day 1427

Day 1427: Made an interesting discovery today. If our situations had been reversed, and it had been _Chuck_ having to work cover jobs… *bites lip* He would’ve been _excellent_ at a car wash. 

Chuck wanted to surprise me, but I got a little concerned when he wanted to borrow the Lotus in the middle of the day. Not that I wouldn’t trust him to drive her, when I had to replace the 911 I made sure to pick something we could both use comfortably. I wouldn’t trust her to just anyone, though. 

Annnd it turns out, neither would Chuck. After all, why pay someone else to take care of a special treat when you can do it yourself?

*spaces out momentarily, obviously running back through very pleasant memories, then realizes what she’s doing and chuckles, blushing*

_Any_ way, Chuck. And my… observations about his potential cover working at a car wash.

Not the cheap ones where somebody pushes a button and you’re riding on rails in your car watching big ol’ mops slap up against your paint job, but the *real* car washes. The ones where they know how to treat a woman… I mean a car… I mean a woman’s car.

For starters, Chuck… takes his time. You don’t have to worry about any scratches or nicks if he’s looking after you. And he’s so long and lean and he has that _reach_. You know he can get that hot soapy cloth anywhere and everywhere it needs to go. As for the finish, he knows just how much pressure to apply and where. She’s _sparkling_ by the time he’s through with all that rubbing and buffing. 

And Chuck pays such… _meticulous_ attention to detail. The detailing, oh the detailing is verrry important. Oh yes. 

I swear the Lotus is running better since he worked on her. Purring like a kitten who’s just had a bowl of her favorite cream.

*ponders this for a moment, with an expression similar to when she accepted Chuck’s invitation to their first real date*

I think maybe it’s time I demonstrated for Chuck that gaining all of that extra room in the Evora wasn’t just about driving.

Bartowski out.

*reaches forward and shuts off the camera*


End file.
